HaruTaka KonoEne KuroActor
by BadKittyO.O
Summary: Come on guys! We all know they belong together! So here are some short cute stories about them!
1. Chapter 1

The kiss~

"Come on, you know you want to!" Said the dark figure leaning into the twin tails face. In reaction, Actor's leg shot up and shoved Kuroha's face away. "Get away from me snake boy!" She yelled out nervously while blushing.

Kuroha took notice of this and smiled. "Don't be like that." He said as he grabbed her foot and shoved it away. He immediately pushed her down and grabbed each hand so she wouldn't push him away. His face inched closer to hers. "KUROHA Y-YOU BASTARD!" She yelled. He just chuckled.

He looked right at her. She was so flustered. She looked at him and instantly looked away. "Takane, look at me." He said. She didn't respond.

He smirked. He pulled off her gas mask with his mouth and thew it away from them. In an instant, he pecked his lips on her cheek. Her eyes widened with shock. Her head whipped around to face him. "What the hel-" "You see! I knew that would work," he interrupted.

"Don't do that!" She barked. "Well then don't look away!" His eyes stayed on hers. To much for actor to handle, she shut her eyes. Kuroha took a deep breath. "Takane, that's cheating." He said playfully. He immediately kissed her nose.

Her eyes shot open. "I said don't look away from me. That also means don't close your eyes!" He exclaimed. "I c-can't..." She said again. Her eyes kept closing. Kuroha kept kissing her face. One on her forehead, one on each of her eyelids. One on her chin and so on. Takane couldn't bare it any longer. She was now sweating and her face was beyond red. "NOMORE!"

His lips curved into a smile. "If you want me to stop, you have to do one thing." He said mischievously. "Oh yea! What is that!?" She said breathing heavily.

His face inched in slowly towards her ear. So close that she could feel his breath. "K-Ku-Kuroha! W-wha-" she started to say. He whispered "You have to kiss me."

"NO WAY!" She yelled. "I'M NOT DOIN-" he kissed her ear. "WHAT THE!" Then he kissed the top of her left cheek. "STOP IT!" Then he pecked the top right of her cheek. "KUROHA!"

"If you want me to stop, kiss me." He said.

Actor gulped and said nothing. "Well if your not going to-" but before he could finish his sentence. The dark haired girl quickly leaned her face towards his. There lips connected.

Kuroha smiled under there kiss. He closed his eyes and pressed forward. He let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her body. She slowly put her arms around his head and dug her fingers in his raven black hair. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever.

Then he squeezed her sides to give her a little tickle. She gave a little laugh and kuroha took advantage of that. Giving a mischievous smirk, he stook his tongue in her mouth. Her eyes widened with shock. She thrusted her self away and punched him in the face. "YOU SNAKE!" She yelled while covering her mouth.

There lay Kuroha on the floor and Actor with her face covered all flustered.


	2. Chapter 2

sleeping~

"Finally! I'm done!" Said Takane as she stretched her arms out. She took a deep breath and started to stack her papers and stuff them into her bag.

"Now that that's done, hey Haru-" she started to say but didn't finish. There lay a messy haired boy sleeping soundlessly on his desk.

Takane gave him an irritated look. 'First you say you would wait till I'm done and now your sleeping' the twin tailed girl made a pouty face. "Now what?" She asked herself. He looked so comfortable and at peace. She didn't have the heart to wake him up.

Takane just rested her head on her palm. She watched as he slept. "Your a pain..." She lied.

She got up and walked towards him and knelt beside him. Her head rested on her arms and his face was close to hers. She watched as he took little breaths.

Her eyes got soft and observed every part of him. "Why... Why are you so nice to me." She whispered. All she ever does is yell at him, hit him, or even ignore him to get his attention. He is so different compared to her. He's gentle, nice, optimistic, and, caring. So why does he always stand beside me.

That's when she noticed his sketch book under him. She moved away and observed on what she saw. It was a drawing. A drawing of her. It looked as if she was sitting beside a cherry blossom tree with her headphones on. It's leaves sprinkled all around her. It looked so beautiful.

Her face began to turn red. She stumbled back and hit the desk. "What does that mean!" She asked herself. Haruka started to make a grunting noise and she froze. He stirred a little bit but he didn't wake up.

She let go of a breath and knelt back down towards him. "What are you thinking..." She asked while pushing a piece of hair out of his face. His skin was soft and his raven black hair felt clean and silky. Her hand stayed on his head. Her mind went blank and she started to slowly lean forward. For every seconded that passed by, she got closer and closer towards him.

"Mmmm..." Grunted Haruka as his eye lids fluttered open. Takane's eyes widened with surprise. "Takane... What are-" he was starting to ask before Takane flew back away from him. Her face was red and she started to point at him "Y-YOU HAVE IT ALL WRONG! T-THERE WAS A PIECE OF YOUR HAIR IN FRONT OF YOUR FACE SO I-I PUSHED IT AWAY!" She started to ramble.

He had a confused look on his face. "Takane, are you okay?" He asked. She immediately responded "I'm fine!" He gave a little smile and grabbed his bag. "Well then are you ready to go?" He questioned her while yawning. She instantly grabbed her bag and stormed out of the room. "Wait for me Takane!" He yelled.

He looked down and grabbed his sketch book. He took a quick glance at it and smiled. He shoved it into his bag and rushed out the door.


End file.
